Journal de Jane Rosalyn Pattisson
by Naphadora
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme de 19 ans, Rosalyn. Elle et ses parents, ont un secret noir que persone ne soupçonne ...
1. Mariage attife !

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_La rencontre_

J'aimerais vous raconté mon histoire, mais cela m'ai impossible puisque mon histoire est très longue et non-completé. Vous vous demander surement se que je suis et qui suis-je ?

Et bien vous aller le savoir prochainement. Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la façons dont j'allais mourir ... mais mourir à la place de quelqu'un que j'aime me semble le

meilleur moyen de partire. Mon nom est Jane Rosalyn Pattisson, tous m'appel Rosalyn, j'ai 19 ans et je suis étudiante à l'universiter d'Harvard. Ma ville d'origine est Phoénix

au États-Unis, je suis née il y a 350 ans. Ma mère se nomme Beilla et mon père Maximyn, ils ont 469 et 506 ans. Bon très bien je vais vous le dire se que je suis, je suis un

demi-vampire parcontre mes parents sont complétement vampire. Bien sûr je pourrais vous raconté comment cela est arrivé mais il serait bien trop épouventable pour vous de le

faire savoir car je ne peux exprimé c'est images que par contacte. Mes parents mon promit que si j'allais étudié à Harvard il me laisserait le choix de mon compagnon de vie qu'il soit

humain ou pas, mais je crois que je vais regardé du côté des vampires avant de faire un mauvais choix même si dans ma classe de biologie il y a un garçon qui m'interesse au plus

au point. Suspence, qui est-ce ?

Tel une imagination comme me le répète souvent Dutchess, ma nouvelle meilleure amie, humaine soit dit en passant, "sort de ta rêverie ma belle et concentre toi sur le présent".

Dutchess est plus vieille d'un an que moi en âge d'humain, mais cela n'explique en rien qu'elle est extrèment gentille et non elle ne connaît pas mon secrèt, car si cela devait

arrivé je serai obligé de la tué ou de la transformée. Le temps des dragons et de dragoniés est révolut mais un jour, cela reviendra et moi j'y crois dûr comme fer, car les dragons

et tout se qui les entour est une vieille légende de mes ancêtres et c'est le cas aussi des mages qui nous aide dans tout nos faits et gestes.

― _**Rosalyn Pattisson ! me cria mon professeur de biologie pour me ramené au cours.**_

― _**Oui M. Benette ?**_

― _**Quel est la différence entre le résultat de l'azote et de l'eau mélanger ensemble, et le produit désinfectant tout usage ?**_

― _**À vrai dire M. je n'ai pas étudié donc votre question est sans réponse pour moi.**_

― _**Et bien, vous aurez donc plus d'études et de devoirs à me rendre mademoiselle. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvégnant je vais terminé mon cours.**_

Encore une déscision mal prise, en n'ayant pas étudié les choses qu'il fallait, je peux dire adieu à l'an prochain. Mais un danger ce préparait du côté des vampires,

cependant Rosalyn n'était pas au courant. Rosalyn avait bien sûr remarquer la première fois ou elle avait vue le beau garçon au yeux doré, du cours de biologie, qu'il était

bien différent des autres mais elle n'avait pas remarquer à quel point il est magnifique. Le prochain cours était Physique et Rosalyn ne savait pas encore avec quel personne

elle serait assise en classe.

À sa grande surprise, elle devait s'assoire avec le beau Yannik, très grand et c'est cheveux d'un Blond-Bronze époustoufflant, bien qu'il soit à une tel distance j'essaya de

gardé mon souffle ce qui n'arriva pas, car je n'enttandait pas son coeur battre quand je m'y approcha pour prendre place à son côté. J'étais si belle que mon compagnon de

classe aurait dût battre des paupière àfain de ne pas être éblouit par ma beautée et son coeur aurait dût battre à tout rompre au moments ou je m'y assoyais, mais

rien sauf un simple petit sourire en coin tellement jolie.

― _**Euh ... bonjour.**_

― _**Salut !**_

― _**J'ai t'en de questions que je voudrais te posé mais ... lui dis-je**_

― _**Mais ... ? Tu sais pas comment me les dires.**_

― _**Oui c'est à peu près ça, mais aussi, car je suis gèné.**_

― _**Tu n'as pas à l'être je suis ouvert à tout, me dit-il gentiment**_

―_**Ok, je ne saurais commencer par laquelle ?**_

― _**Et bien celle que tu te pose depuis le cours de biologie, non ?**_

― _**Comment le sais-tu que je me pose des questions ?**_

― _**Bin pour débuté cela se lit dans ton visage et parce que je peux voir se que les personnes écoute ou pense, je les vois tous en images.**_

― _**Q ... Q ... Quoi ? Moi aussi mais pas comme sà !**_

Nous n'avoins même pas eut contience que le cours était déjà commencer et que nous étions les seuls qui jacassaient. Bien sûr après que nous ûmes fini notre petite

discussion, la professeur nous remit un devoir supplémentaire comme conscéquence cependant nous y portâmes nullement attation lorsque toute la classe ce tourna

vers la prof de physique, ce qui retint tous notre attention étaient centré en avant du cours, une explosion de produit que nous avions, les élèves préparé pour minimisé

le temps de cours. Mme Chatrielle était de toute évidence une bonne enseignante mais elle avait déjà oublié que les produits ne devait pas resté trop longtemps mélangé,

donc pour les 2 mois qui vons suivre elle sera en rémission à l'hospital Velvet, Mme Chatrielle est la meilleure prof mais là je crois que je vais coulé ce cours là

aussi.

― _**Tu t'en fais trop ma chérie !! elle s'en remettra me dit-il très calmement.**_

― _**J'espère bien car elle si amicale avec tous ses groupes.**_

― _**Que veux-tu faire pendant l'heure du dîner ?**_

― _**Sais pas trop je vais peut-être allé ... ah et laisse faire je voudrais juste savoir qui tu es et ce que tu es ?**_

― _**Je me nomme Yannik Marciano et je suis un vampire végétarien ... à mon tour maintenant !**_

― _**Très bien vas-y demande moi se que tu veux !! **_

― _**Qui es-tu et quel espèces es-tu ?**_

― _**Mon nom est Jane Rosalyn Pattisson et moi je suis un demi-vampire végétarien.**_

― _**Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais savoir sur moi, en lui demanda poliment.**_

― _**Oui, de quel famille es-tu ? et que chasse-tu pour te nourrir ?**_

― _**Je vien d'une famille de la haute ( princesse etc) oh et mes cousins, cousines sont la famille Cullen et je chasse le pumas. Et toi ?**_

― _**Je vien d'une famille de riche et j'adore chassé le Zèbre mais beaucoup plus le pumas.**_

― _**Ok, mais là je dois te laisser je vais rentré chez moi, mais avant je crois que c'est toi qui dois me demandé en mariage car mes parents veulent que je sois **_

_**marié d'ici 1 ans tout au plus.**_

― _**Heum ?? ... Très bien alors disons demain 19 heure 30 chez toi et tout sera prêt pour la demande juré !**_

Après cette échange avec le plus beau vampire que j'ai jamais vue, je rentra chez moi pour faire mes devoirs, pour passé mon prochain examen de biologie.

Le lendemain fût si long que je demandais quand le dîner allait enfin commencer, comme hier j'étais assise avec Yannik aujourd'hui je fit pareil. Le reste de l'aprèe-midi,

passa tellement en pleine vitesse qu'au moment ou la cloche sonna je me dépêchis d'allé a ma villa. Bien qu'il soit déjà chez lui à cette heure car il demeure tout proche mais loin

pour les humains, pour faire voir aux humains que je peux l'être aussi je dois avoir un moyen de transport, décapotable, ma maison est au fin fond des bois mais pourtant proche

de la communauté. Il était déjà 17h30, ― si je veux être prête attend pour la grande demande du sciècle je crois que je devrais me préparé pour lui et me faire selon ses goût

comme je ne sais pas les quels il aime je vais deviné pour lui bien qu'il a l'air de presque tout aimé. 18h45, l'heure approchait mais je ne tramblais point, mais parents eux étaient

inquièt sur la personne cependant ils avaient t'en attendut pour voir cela que nul ne leur échaperaient de tout les échange futur de se soir. 19h30, enfin il était là, si élégant

et rafiné à la fois bien sûr c'est ce qui me parut excesif en tout point car moi, je croyais être la seule personne dans cette maison qui puisse être belle de coeur ? Et se qui n'était

pas le cas, je ne m'en faisais pas trop puisque tantôt il me demanderait en mariage et j'espère qu'il n'a pas changer d'idée en court de route car là la honte me montra aux oreilles.

Deux longue minutes s'écoula avant que je parle et que lui aussi. Ma mère et mon père se reagardèrent perplexe comme jamais au paravant ils m'avaient vut autant admirative

envers un garçon quel qu'il soit jusqu'as ce jour. J'étais si stressé que je ne vis même pas qu'il m'avait passé les bras autour de ma taille ce qui me plues beaucoup et

vue que mes parents ne nous reluquèrent plus il prit soin de me donner un baiser tout à fais simple et délicat que je me crus aux anges ce qui n'étais gère le cas depuis que

nous avoins amménagé ici à Calgary. Une ville vraiment sympatique mais un peu trop ensoleilé se qui nous cloître chez nous. Dans notre domaine nous n'avons pas

besoin de caché des humains car ils ne viennent pas dans notre immense manoire remplie de luxure. La soirée était assé bien amorçer que moi et mon nouvelle ami montames

dans ma suite personnelle pour discuté des choses qui se sont produite à l'arrivé et quand nous avons tous parlé des choses de la vie et en fait de tout et de rien.

― _**Je sais que nous nous aimons mais ont se connaît que depuis 3 jours heum non enfaite 2.**_

― _**Ouais et ce que j'éprouvre pour toi est vraiment le pure amour.**_

― _**C'est se que j'éprouvre aussi mais je ne veux pas faire le mauvais choix donc je veux un enfant avant que tu me demande devant mes parent, en mariage,**_

_**donc faisons le maintenant ok ?**_

― _**Très bien mais je t'avertis d'avance que je saurai vraiment le plus possible doux avec toi !**_

― _**Ok ne faisons pas trop de bruit tout de même.**_

Il s'abandonna un moment à sa caresse, même s'il savait qu'il nous fallait se lever. Le soleil était un vaste dôme de rubis à l'ouest, sur l'horizon. Les amoncellements de

nuages parsemant le ciel d'été étaient striés de violet, de marron, et les plus hauts étaient mouchetés d'or. Les vitres de cristal de la suite, qui s'élevaient au milieu de la forêt

renvoyaient toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Une chose si bien demander ne peux être refuser que quand nous ûmes terminé je me sentais soudain plus forte pour affronté

mes parents quand mon amoureux et moi dirons que nous voulons nous marié. Nous entendîmes un toc toc à la porte de la suite, un moment je cru que j'étais faite

car cela faisait plus de 1heure30 que nous étions monté. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et je vis ma mère qui s'y affalait, elle nous regardait à la fois soucieuse et si interressé.

― _**Puis-je au moins savoir se que vous fabriqué depuis tout ce temps ? Parla enfin ma mère en nous souriant.**_

― _**Nous nous reposions mais on descend dans quelques instants promis.**_

― _**J'espère bien car ton père commence à s'impatienté tu sais.**_

― _**Quand à vous garcçon vous devriez vous dépêchez demander ma fille en mariage sinon nous vous diront non avant même de l'avoir prononcé.**_

― _**Oui je sais c'est pour çà que je suis chez vous madame.**_

― _**Très bien alors à bientôt**_

Il nous fallait le moins possible perdre des minutes si nous voulions que notre rêve ce réalise. Nous nous habillions et filâmes au sallon d'acceuille pour en faire la demande

cependant j'estima qu'il me fallais parlé en premier. Je pris la parole et quand j'us fini mon futur mari annonca la bonne nouvelle qui fut immédiatement approuvé par mon

mon père qui était très heureux de le savoir. Les noces furent annoncer aux autres familles et à nos amis communs, elles étaient prévue pour dans une semaine qui à ma

grande surprise passa plus vites que je l'espérais et tout allais de bon train.

Pendant que ma belle-soeur me coiffais, ma mère arrangeait ma robe qui avait été soigneusement choisie par Mélinda une autre soeur de mon futur mari, mais la robe était

vraiment jolie et je croyais être trop belle pour l'évènement, car je l'avait à peine apperçus cependant pas assé. Sophia termina mes cheveux en y ajoutant de petites roses

puis ma mère entra dans la suite avec ma robe et je fus estomaqué tellement elle étaot quelque chose, je l'enfila en essayant de ne pas défaire mes cheveux fraîchement fait.

Pour finir le tout mon père mis le voile sur mes beaux cheveux et Sophia fixa quatre autres peties roses à fin de retenir le tout.

Il ne restait, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, pas plus que 15 minutes anvant le mariage j'en étais toute heureuse et en même temps stressée. Je ne pue m'empêchée que de

trop sourire, qui refusa tout autres mouvement brusque de ma part, mes deux belles-soeur et je savais qu'elle avaient raison en tous points. Le temps était venue que je

devienne une Marciano, une autre femme et d'être dans une nouvelle famille aussi.

―_**˙Très bien il ne manque plus que la mariée.**_

― _**Oui, elle arrive bientôt !**_

Ma mère et mes belles-soeur s'empressèrent de descendre pour rejoindre les invités qui attendaient avec patience. Mon père et moi sortîmes de la suite pour se rendre aux

escaliers, tout en douceur et fierté je descendis les marches aux côté de mon père qui me regardait maintenant comme je voulais. Je fis attention de ne pas m'enfargée dans mes

pas et nous fûmes tout en bas rapidement.

― _**Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jours pour célébré l'union de ces deux personnes, avant que je commence il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui s'oppose à cette union ?**_

_**Non bon très bien commençeons.**_

―_**Jane Rosalyn Pattisson acceptez-vous de prendre pour mari Yannik Marciano, de l'aimé, de l'honnoré, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse**_

_**ou dans la pauvreté, dites oui je le veux ?**_

― _**Oui je le veux.**_

― _**Yannik Marciano acceptez-vous de prendre pour femme Jane Rosalyn Pattisson, de l'aimé, de l'honnoré, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse**_

_**ou dans la pauvreté, dites oui je le veux ?**_

― _**Oui je le veux.**_

― _**Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrassé la mariée !**_

Ma famille ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'y pasait dans les villes environantes, car il y avait eue une series de meutres. Tous ce que nous avoins retrouver s'etait des cadavres

vider de sang. Aujourd'hui, nous allions en cours, car les vacances venait de finr, nous trouvions que cela faisait un peu bizarre de revenir à l'Université. Même si nos amis étaient

présent à notre mariage, nous reçûmes encores leurs félicitations et nous reçûmes aussi des félicitations des professeurs qui nous connaissait. Comme nous n'avions pas beaucoup

de jours de vacances, nous avions décidé de remettre notre lune de miel dans nos vacances d'été. Nous avions prévus d'allé visité Rome et Venise et nous voulions aussi allé à

Versaille mais il nous fallait aussi pensé à se nourir de sang animal pour être sûr de ne pas succombé au sang humain qui était extrêmement attirant.

― _**Serrais-tu d'accord pour faire une petite escapade de chasse après les cours ? me demanda-t-il.**_

― _**Oui mais pas trop longtemps, car nous avons des projets-examens à préparé.**_

― _**Ok comme vous voudrez mme Maciano.**_

Il eu un long et merveilleux baiser d'amour, après la cérémonie et tou le tra-la-la, Sophia avait déjà préparé nos deux valise ainsi que nos billets d'avoins et avait même réservé

une maison pour nous ébergés. Nous partîmes main dans la main sous les regards de nos familles et amis présent, pour aller pendant trois semaines en lune de miel.


	2. L'aurore et la lune

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_L'aurore et la lune_

La nuit de noce commencais à peine quand mon désir de vouloir être à nouveau dans ses bras et entre-mêler se fit à une vitesse folle puisque nous étions déjà sur le lit.

Mon prince charmant fut trouvé par le simple fait même de la nature sans que je n'est eu avoir à chercher, se qui me parut bien au moment ou mon nouveau mari me fit sortir

de ma de transe en me parsemant de tout petits baisée mais à la fois tout aussi séduisant.

―_**Avant toi, Rosalyn, ma vie étais une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles- des points de lumière et de raison... Et puis, **_

_**tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme une aurore. Soudain, tout brillait, tout était beau, tu m'est apparue comme un phénomène extraordinaire qui **_

_**soudain devint et donna un sens enfin à ma vie. **_

― _**Très beau poème pour prouvé ton amour une fois de plus ! **_

― _**Oui je sais ... que veux-tu faire maintenant ?**_

― _**Et bien nous pourions ... heum non laisse faire.**_

― _**Tu veux formé une petite famille c'est ça ? **_

― _**Oui mais tu ne voudras jamais donc ...**_

― _**Qui te dis que se n'est pas se que je veux le plus !**_

Il ne disputa pas pour autant mais toute fois une flamèche se fit. Je ne peux pas dire que nos coeurs battait plus fort puisque j'étais la seule à en avoir un, qui battait plus vite

certe mais pas moins, chaque jours passer auprès lui me rapprochais d'avantage de mon unique but d'être immortelle à cent pourcent. Jamais je n'ai voullu être ce que je suis

mais poutant je le désir beaucouop, accordé quelque chose à quelqu'un que tu aime est peut-être le meilleur moyen de dire je t'aime sans avoir à lui montrée de tout les manière.

Je n'avais jamais accordé d'importance à la facon dont cette aventure se terminerait ou se continuerait, mais je savais au plus profond de moi même que quoi qu'il arrive je

serai toujours Jane Rosalyn Pattisson Marciano. Se soir là nous fîmes l'amour pour la deuxième fois et celle-ci devint plus intance quand je senti ses dents s'enfoncé dans mon

cou, je croyais au début qu'il me voulais du mal mais au faites il voulais juste que je sois comme lui. Se ne fut pas si infernale que cela pour ma transformation complète quoique

jamais je n'aurais pue croire que mon amoureux le fasse par lui même, je pensais tout de même que ceci se ferrais après la lune de miel puisque nous étions sur la même longueure

d'onde qui de tout évidence n'était semblable à cet instant.

Prince de la nuit, vie pour toujours et le baiser le plus puissant cependant mortel à qui conque ne l'est pas. J'avais lue et relue se passage sur un site internet pour une recherche

sur les vampire bien que j'en suis un, mon professeur d'histoire nous avait donner ce sujet d'étude et se qu'elle ne savait pas bien sur c'était que je pouvais répondre à toute les

question qui selon les mortels, n'avait aucun sens. Comme nous étions dans les vacances d'été, nous avions prévus de les passés en lune de miel puisque nous ne pouvions

nous abscentés avant cette période de vacances.

― _**Nous devrions aller nagé dans l'eau chaude ! me dit-il.**_

― _**Et bien je ne crois pas pouvoir car j'ai perdue beaucoup de force hier pendant ma transformation.**_

― _**Très bien ont regarde des film alors ?**_

― _**ok ... vas pour les films ! lui dis-je avec froideur presque indirecte.**_

Nous commençâmes par un film typiquement américain, Le monde infernal 1. Puis le film terminer j'avais soudain si faim que j'aurais pue mangé toute la taillaule***** que

nous avait apporter Mariette la femme qui nettoyait la maison de vacance de l'île ou nous étions. Nous étions cependant pas les seuls sur cette île aux couleurs exaltantes.

J'avais envie de savoir la chanson préféré de mon prétendant et je crois que lui aussi mourait d'envie d'en découvrir davantage sur sa bien aimé.

― _**Quel chanson préfères-tu me devancea-t-il ?**_

― _**Et bien la chanson que j'aime beaucoup est ´´**_**People get ready**_**´´ .**_

― _**À toi maintenant !**_

― _**La chanson que je pourrais entendre à longeure de journnée est ´´ **_**Knock on wood**_**´´.**_

Il eu un court silence et nous continuâme de discuté comme sa durent toute la nuit et au levé du soleil qui soudain aveuglais toute la pièce ainsi que nos yeux sensible à ce genre

de chose, n'étaient vraiment pas sur le point de fermé tel une huitre le fairait sous l'eau aux moindre mouvement rapproché d'un humain. Une chose je retint se jour la c'est que

tu peut toujours compté sur les personnes qui t'aime et qui sont toujours là pour toi.

(n.f. Suisse. Sorte de pain au lait)*

La villa était bien calme en cette belle journée,ou l'on entendait les oiseaux sifflotés, qui commencais a peine, je savais que mon amoureux prépaprait quelque chose car il fouilla

dans sa valise pour ensuite me dire de fermée les yeux qui me disait de ne pas les fermée. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et prit mes mains pour les rapprochés de lui et me tint une boite

bien enveloppé, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attandre mais cela me paru un lourd. J'ouvris les yeux quand celui-ci me le demanda, je voyais dans mes mains une boîte de trentes

centimètres, à l'intérieur se trouvait quelque chose qui allait me faire plaisir. Enfin j'ouvris la boîte en détachant les ruban rouge et rose qui maintanait celle-ci bien fermée.

Cela me faisais toujours sourir quand mon Yannik regardait dans une direction pendant un certain temps, je savais dès ce moment alors que celui-ci pensait et c'est ce que je

m'aprètais à décourir.

Je l'aimais tellement que rien ne pouvais changé à ce qui ce passais entre elle et moi, si je la trouvait morte jamais je m'en remetterais non jamais.

Je la retrouve toujours auprès de moi ce qui me réchauffe l'esprit quelque peu. Même si je la vois pendant que je suis seul, prêt à faire toujours ce qui me parais suicidaire pour elle.

Bel ange ou je sais quoi, je te vois de mes yeux qui paressent jeunes mais n'est pas tout compte fais. Ma fleur doré au soleil dois-je faire des compromis avec toi si je veux t'avoir

pour toujours à mes côté. Oui, non je sais trop quoi pensé mais je sais que je t'aime si fort, peut-être trop. Ma bien aimée chaque jour dans tes bras sera une merveille mais certainement

pas une déception. Amour pour toujours, avec toi toi pour toujours.

Maintenant je savais a quoi il pense chaque fois qu'il est dans la lune, et bien sûr c'est à moi mais surtout il ne veux pas me perdre donc je vais y veillé pour ne jamais le décevoir.

La belle se fit aucun soucit pour son mari qui pensait à elle même quand celui-ci était collé sur son aimée de toujours.

Ils avaient loués un bâteau croisière pour allé visité les gottes de '' Za '', qui eux sont vraiment spéciale parce qu'ils sont magique, les eaux qui y sont détendent les muscles et plus

encore comme une peau magnifique. Les soucits que quelqu"un pourrait avoir disparaîterait instentanément. Ma famille était si heureuse de savoir que notre voyage se passait si

bien qu'ils décidèrent de prendre eux aussi des vacances mais avec nous, ce qui pour moi parus une bonne idée et si soudaine. Yannik me ragarda d'un air de reproche quand je

dis à ma mère que tout était correcte, pour venir passer quelques jours sur l'île. Bien sûr je lui proposa de loué une petite maison comme nous l'avions fait, ce qui détendit Yannik

quelque peu. Nous ne reçûmes plus de téléphone dce jour là, mais trois jours plus tard nous reçûmes un téléphone à partir d'une des villas de l'île. Bien entendus je fus la première

à répondre, c'était nos deux familles qui étaient arrivées dans leur villa. Ils nous invitèrent à venir les voir et voir les villas et cette fois ci se fut mon amoureux qui prit le déscision,

nous partîmes chaqun vers la villa de notre famille respective puis échangèrent par la suite et pour enfin revenir tous ensemble dans la maison que nous louiions.

― _**Yannik, pense-tu me faire de petits enfants ? lui demanda son père.**_

― _**Surement car Rosalyn et moi en avons parlé mais nous nous sommes un peu disputé.**_

― _**Très bien mon garçon mais déscidez-vous rapidement parce que je suis impatient d'être grand-père, lui répondit-il à son tour.**_

― _**Et toi Rosalyn, es-tu fière d'être dans notre famille ?**_

― _**Oui cela me rend heureuse lui dis-je en repondant à sa question un peu bizarre.**_

― _**Bien dans ce cas nous voudrions que tu sois le damoiselle nonneur au mariage de Sophia.**_

― _**Et j'accepte sans y réfléchir.**_

Les deux familles parut bien satisfaites de se qu'ils venait d'entendre, mais bien que ma mère écoutait elle me fit signe de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Mais je ne broncha point, car

ceci semblait important de la facon dont ma mère m'avait demandé de la suivre. Elle sortie deux coupe à vin et ouvrit la frigo pour prendre la bouteille présente qu'elle voyait et

versa le tout. Je la regardais un peu d'un air piteux mais elle commenca à parlée, elle me demanda si j'étais réellement heureuse avec Yannik et si nous avions vraiment prévus d'avoir

des enfants enssemble car elle aussi n'attendait que se moments pour pouvoir gâtée ses petits enfants. Nous avons jasées pendant plus de trentes minutes des enfants à venir et après

nous sommes retournées au salon avec les autres et pendant ce temps la, j'annonça que je saurai ravis de pouvoir être la damoiselle d'honneur de ma belle soeur Sophia. Elle avait

tellement fait pour moi lors de mon mariage donc j'aivais décidé avec Yannik d'organisée le mariage ici sur l'île, Sophia une grande amie de courte date mais de bonne famille avait

tout organisée notre mariage et notre lune de miel, je me croyais prévilégiées de savoir qu'elle voulais que je sois une damoiselle d'honneur pour son mariage que Yannik et moi avions

choisi de faire un aussi beau mariage comme elle avait fait mais cette fois encore plus féerique qu'elle ne l'avait fait ce qui nous causait aucun problème sauf peut-être un, les billets

d'avions pour tout les invités. La mariage aprochait et nous étions presque tous prêt bien entendus tous sauf moi qui à la derrinière journées avant le mariage avais fais tout sautées

les lumières au-dessus de la piste de danse. Sophia avait fait ma robe de ses doigts mais moi j'avais décidé de faire venir une styliste de rennomée mondiale et les meilleures coiffeuses

et maquilleuse pour la mariée et pour les damoiselles d'honneur, ce qui ma value beaucoup d'argent et pour la sécurités de tous j'ai fais venir tout droit de forks Edward, Bella et leur

fille Renesmée. Le fait d'invité de la famille éloigné et surtout d'une autre histoire rendait l'attrait encore plus forte vue que nous les Pattisson, la famille Cullen elle n'était présente

à mon mariage mais la par les temps qui cours la famille la plus forte et la meilleure pour nous protégé c'était eux mais cela ne me déplaisais nullement au contraire sa me plaisait. 

― _**Bon allez tout le monde en place pour une répition avant le mariage.**_

― _**Oui cela ne ferait pas de tord de pratiqué dit Edward à l'intension de tous.**_

― _**oh toi arrête lui répondit Bella.**_

Les préparatifs était presque terminé quand je me senti un peu bizarre, je quitta mon poste où je faisais les lumières pour aller aux toillettes. La mère d'Edward ressentis ma détresse

et vint à ma rancontre au moment où j'allais entrée dans la salle d'eau. Elle commenca par appellée Carlisle qui m'examina de A à Z et me laissa allé faire pipi, puis quand je sortie des

toillettes, il me regarda de facon très bizarre. Tout en parlant avec un cousin proche, Carlisle, celui-ci m'annonca qu'il se pouvait bien que je devienne maman, cependant il n'était pas

vraiment certains de lui. Esmée nous reluquait avec un sourir qui ressemblais fort bien à celui d'Edward. Ma mère avait prévut, si celui-ci ne s'était pas marié avec cette Bella que

j'adore tant, d'organisée un mariage arrangé avec lui, au début la première fois qu'elle me l'avait dit j'avais approuvée sans réflexion car la famille Cullen est l'une des plus importante

de tous. Je commenca par m'assoire puis me calma pour en digérée la nouvelle, le docteur Cullen me conseilla de ne pas en parlé à Yannik pour le moment tand que les symptomes de

grossesses ne seront pas visible.

Je savais qu'il se préparais quelque chose en dedans de moi mais être maman à l'âge de 19 ans, c'étais très bizarre de se sentir aussi prévilégiée. Je pris quelques respirations et me

ressaisis pour ensuitte rejoindre les autres. On me demanda si tout allais bien et je leur répondis que oui, après tout je n'étais pas malade j'étais juste enceinte. Quatre jours passèrent

sans manifestation hormmonales, mais parfois je pouvais sentir le bébé bougé mais à peine j'étais si surprise d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte que je ne pue à ce moment la exprimée

ma joie ce qui aujourd'hui je fais en toute discretion. Le cinquième jour, fut le mariage de ma belle-soeur, Sophia, ils échangèrent leurs voeux de fidélité et s'embrassèrent en total,

se fut un très beau mariage réussi. Après la cérémonie, j'avais décidée de retournée dans notre maison car je voulais reprendre des forces en me reposant des festivités. Peu de temps

après je senti une chaleur sur mon visage, c'était mon mari qui rentrait car la fête était fini. Je fini par me levée et commencée à parlée avec Yannik, tout dabord je voulais lui

annoncée ma grossesse mais je décida de lui dire plus tard, mais ont aurait dit qu'il le savais déjà.

Nous décidâmes de prolongé nos vacances car elles étaient merveilleuses, nous devions partir après trois semaines mais après toutes ces belles choses que nous avons faites, nous

restâmes sept jours de plus. La grosseur de mon ventre n'avait pas encore augmenté mais je sentais toujours un petit étirement et poids de plus sur moi. Ma décision étais prise

j'allais lui dire trois avant notre départ que nous allions être parents pour toujours. Pendant ce temps, je continuais mes activitées, mais surtout les choses que je fais à l'habituelle

routine depuis trois semaines dans ce temps qui ne semble pas mourir.

― _**Mon amour, pourrais-tu venir déchausser ta douce femmes ?**_

― _**Oh oui ! Avec plaisir tout ce que tu désir.**_

Je suis enfin à mon aise dans ce que je considaire depuis un bon moment ma maison. Mon chéri était parti passer la journée avec ses parents et moi avec les miens vue qu'ils

étaient sur l'île. Rien ne me faisait plus plaîsir que de voir mes parents mais apres un bon moment tu vien que les personnes qui t'entour ne suffise plus quand la solitude est

souvent à tes côter donc je décida de dire aurevoir à mes parents et je partie vers la villa de vacances des parents à mon mari.

― _**Mon amour ! me dit Yannik quand celui-ci me vit arriver**_

― _**Bien le bonjour à tous, je suis si désolé de ne pas être rester plus longtemps que ça au mariage mais je ne me sentais pas trop bien**_

_**alors j'ai crus bon de me détendre seule.**_

― _**Ne tent fais pas nous avons conprit tout cela quand nous t'avons vue partir à la course vers votre maison.**_

Le moment n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mais je vint m'assoire au côter de Yannik et il me prit dans ces bras ce qui me donna du réconfort pour je ne sais quel raison.

Je le sentais en dedans de moi même que les choses ne se serait peut-être pas passer comme ca si je n'avais pas rencontré Yannik le beau garçon qui faisait semblant de ne

pas me faire les yeux doux pendant les cous que nous étions ensemble.


	3. Nouvelle vie

_**Chapitre 3:**_

_**Nouvelle vie**_

Comme j'étais maintenant Mme Marciano ma nouvelle vie commençais, j'avais désormais plus de temps pour moi et pour les autres personnes qui m'entourais. Ma mère me qualifiait de jeune mariée attentionnée, mais surtout de désireuse. Elle voulait trop mon bien pour me dire à quel point je lui manquais, je croyais avoir pour mon bien fais tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas mettre mes parents de côté ce qui n'étais pas aussi facile que cela paraissait avec tout ce que je pouvais bien croire sur ce que je voyais la vie de mariée m'avais changé au point où je ne me reconnaissais à peine, moi qui avant cette année, étais dans son coin et ne parlais à personnes, maintenant je suis marié et je vais formée une famille avec mon beau chevalier sur son cheval blanc. (Beau chevalier sur son cheval blanc n'est que pour dire à quel point je suis sur un gros nuage qui ne s'effacera que seulement si je le désire.) Je crois que je qualifierais ma vie d'avant comme "dernière nuit" mais aujourd'hui je la dirais "nouvelle chance".

― _**Hey ma chérie ! vien j'ai trouvé un vol pour la Russie.**_

― _**Pour vrai ? Ont part quand alors ?**_

― _**Cela dépend de toi quand nous partons.**_

― _**Dans une semaine dans ce cas.**_

― _**Pourquoi dans une semaine ?**_

― _**Car je sui enceinte et je vais avoir une grosse rapide – tu te rappel ? - car d'ici 3 jours tout au plus nous allons être parents donc mes parents s'occuperons de notre enfant.**_

― _**Quoi ? Si vite que sa ... et bien nous sommes rapide dans la conception !**_

― _**À vrai dire notre enfant grandira à une folle vitesse que si nous partons mercredi et que nous revenons que le vendredi deux semaine plus tard il/ elle aura alors 17 ans et bien figée dans cette âge.**_

― _**Ok vas pour cette date d'abord.**_

― _**Il nous faudra aussi nos passeports pour l'avion ! lui répondis-je aussitôt**_

― _**Oui je m'en occupe dans très peu de temps, mais avant je vais aller faire un saut chez moi pour annoncé la nouvelle à mes parents et si tu veux nous pourrions aller chez toi aussi ?**_

― _**Ok pourquoi pas ! **_

Sur ce nous partîmes tous les deux vers les secondes maisons, cela nous prîmes moins de temps que nous pensions, en chemin nous parlions même des noms que nous allions donner si c'étais une fille et si c'était un garçon. Ils allaient donnée Vanessa si c'était une petite fille et Jonathan si c'était un petit garçon. Rosalyn ne le savait pas encore, mais cela ne devait plus tarder. Elle était si soucieuse que les mots qui sortie de sa bouche sonnait un faux aux oreilles de son mari qui la pria de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si bizarre aujourd'hui, sans aucun doute elle lui dit que cela fait déjà un bout qu'elle le savait qu'elle était enceinte, mais par peur elle ne lui avait point dit, de peur d'être laisser dans un vide qui jamais ne s'élumine au magnifique soleil qui aurait put ce jour lui percée le cœur de la damoiselle au jolie sourire divin emplis de joie et de tristesse telle une

vieille page d'un bouquin prêt à se défaire de sa sublime reliure ancienne. Les mots venait tout simplement dans la bouche de Rosalyn, elle voulais à la fois être sur d'elle, mais aussi être sur que tout ce qu'elle avait en ce moment pouvait demeuré ainsi pour toujours, ce qui avait de plus bizarre dans ce qu'elle appréhendait était de la peur d'être une pauvre femme sans âme dans une solitude incompréhensive et qui ne cherche pas en s'en éloigné de façon rythmé où les gens passe leur temps dans les boudoirs à prendre le thé en compagnie de leurs invités qui rêve d'une vie semblable à leurs hôtes. La solitude qui emplit les yeux de la jeune femme mit Yannik en alerte au point qui lui avoua que rien ne pouvait jamais les séparer peu importe les obstacles que les enfants offrent parfois à leurs parents qui est s'en doute une meilleure opportunité de se faire valoir aux yeux de la population bien différente de la leur.

Je viens de vivre de ce que je crois être les meilleures heures de toute ma vie, une famille voilà qui était prometteur, mais toute fois risquer. Mes sentiments pouvant altérer mes pensées, je préférai me ressaisir afin d'avoir l'air bien. Ne s'étant point rendue compte du temps qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais annoncé la nouvelle à ma famille et Yannik à la sienne, que quand je remarquai l'heure sur l'horloge, j'en fus surprise et je quittai mes parents pour aller chercher mon mari afin de retourner dans notre maison. Nous regagnâmes la maison un quart d'heure après mon arrivée à la maison familiale de Yannik, il faisait déjà nuit ce qui nous laissa le temps de préparé un sac pour mon accouchement, j'avais beau me sentir normal mais en faite bientôt alors que tout le sac était prêt il fallu se rendre chez mes parents et appeler mes beaux-parents. Bien que la douleur fût la seconde chose qui me préoccupa, depuis plusieurs heures déjà que je souffrais car le bébé poussait sur tout mon corps, de plus personne dans la famille était médecin.

― _J'__ai fais mon plus vite, Alice a vue ce qui était pour ce passé et j'ai donc décidé de venir donné un coup de main, avait dit Carlisle qui n'était venu que pour le mariage de Sophia._

― _Carlisle mon dieu, tu as fais tout le voyage à pied ? S'était dépêché de répondre mon mari. _

Bien que je ne puisse pas mourir, la vie de ce petit être compte plus que moi, de nouveaux cris transpercèrent la pièce et toute la maison. J'avais le sentiment que tout était sur le point d'être un malheur, mais Carlisle était la et il m'aida beaucoup, le premier à savoir mon état et le premier aussi a s'occuper de l'enfant. Plusieurs semaines s'était passé déjà depuis que je savais que j'allais être mère mais la le moment était venue que je le sois, du moins pour toujours. Une nouvelle peur que je ne connaissais pas s'installa en moi comme si tout ce que j'étais entrain de vivre n'avais plus le moindre sens aux évènements qui succède le présent et l'avenir. Enfin Carlisle si je puis dire ainsi est reparti comme de la façon dont il était arrivé, sans nous dire le moindre détail sur l'enfant, il avait l'air apeuré par le visage de l'enfant.

Mais pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi devant mon enfant, était-ce si affreux qu'il voulait s'en échapper, peur de quoi enfin !

Mon bonheur qui soudain voguait au tréfonds de toutes les âmes perdues du monde incluant la mienne ne pouvant que sentir la joie que procure la naissance d'un être parfait. Je pus qu'espérer être une mère digne de la famille que je viens de faire avec tant d'amour et de conviction. Le regard sauvageresque que je ne peux voir sur les visages qui m'entouraient dans la pièce fut insupportable. Moins que le temps qui se présentait dans les jours à venir, bien que ma vie fût définitivement changée à jamais je ne sus que faire du moment où je perçus enfin le visage resplendissant de ma fille. Un être complet qui me ressemblait en tout point sauf pour les yeux et la bouche, elle les tenait de son père.

Le sentiment d'appartenance est bien plus important dès lors où tout les choses de la vie bascule. Nous aurions voulus lui donner le nom de Vanessa, mais elle ne ce qualifiait pas de ce nom. Rosalyn regarda Yannik tendrement et sue que le meilleur nom serait Dylanne, un nom délicat et sensuel.

Lyllianne sourie au regard de la charmante Dylanne qui souriait jusqu'à voir de minuscules petite dents poussées à la troisième vitesse, ses yeux à la fois mauve et bleu offrit plusieurs cris de joie. Rien n'était semblable ou comparable à cette enfant.

― _Dès demain j'__appellerai Carlisle afin de savoir ce qui l'a pousser à repartir si vite ! Avais-je dis à l'intention de tous._

La nuit céda ses reflet lumineux de lune aux rayons du soleil qui commençait à percé l'horizon. Trois plus tard comme nous l'avions prévus, nous laissâmes notre fille à mes parents et prit la route vers l'aéroport la plus proche. Rosalyn senti un pincement en de dans d'elle, comme si elle laissait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut s'empêchée d'aimé.

Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai laisser ma fille si longtemps et si loin de moi.


	4. Le danger

_**Chapitre 4:**_

_**Le danger**_

À des lieux de Calgary, des choses plutôt spéciales et pas très net commençait à naître, un groupe d'ancien* occupaient une bonne partie de l'Amérique du sud. Des vampires nées il y a déjà plusieurs siècles, sentent le besoin de dominés le monde de la nuit, ne sachant que faire ils optèrent pour faire des plans un peu spéciales en réunissant le plus de vampires possible.

Dans l'état de Washington au compté de Forks, Alice avait une vision flou des évènements qui se tramaient pour les prochains mois è venir. Elle avait vue que la ville de sa cousine Rosalyn serait attaqué la première pour la simple raison que tout les vampires formant une famille unit conne les Pattisson, Marciano et celle de Rosalyn et Yannik, sont doté de dont redoutable et bien particulier. En somme les trois familles est la première en Amérique qui soit que spéciale puis vient ensuite les Cullen et la famille royale de Russie.

La famille royale formée de deux frères d'adoption, règne sur la Russie et n'applique que deux seules règles, la première consiste à s'assuré que aucun vampires ne révèlent leurs secrets aux humains et la seconde sert à protégé le monde humains contres les criminels qui transgressent la première règle. Ses membres sont Sirius Altew et sa femme Isys et Jared Wordel et sa femme Guarrea.

Lyllianne assise dans le salon, regarde les quelques lignes du journal de la semaine. Les meurtres ne cessait de faire des ravages dans Philadelphie, une ville qui à t'en d'atout. Lyllianne avait visitée plusieurs villes, mais il y très peu de personne qui savait ce qu'elle avait vécue avant de rencontrée Maximyn. Personne s'avait vraiment qui elle était, ils la reconnaissaient parce qu'elle faisait partie des plus riche de New York.

Dès ces 100 ans, elle décida d'écrire son propre journal qui pourrait un jour être en possession de ses futurs enfants. Avait-elle simplement un plan à cette vie de fou ? Lyllianne encore dans ses pensées, ne vit pas arrivée son mari, elle fit le saut comme jamais auparavant.

― Oh je te dérange peut-être ?

― Mais non je réfléchissais à tous ces morts retrouvé vidé de leurs sang à Philadelphie.

― Ce ne sont pas des vampires, à quoi bon se préoccuper d'eux, laisse donc faire la police.

― Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de ces choses.

Isys accoudée devant la fenêtre de la salle de bal, regarde les passants qui se dépêchent pour faire leurs courses avant la noirceur.


End file.
